1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a decontamination method and apparatus and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for emitting ultraviolet light onto surfaces of a room for decontamination purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Surfaces in rooms at healthcare facilities are commonly exposed to infectious organisms and other biologically-active contaminants (hereinafter generally referred to as “contaminants”) spread by the patients who occupy those rooms. These contaminants can remain viable on the contaminated surfaces to reproduce and infect others such as subsequent patients and/or visitors, for example, who enter the room and make contact with those surfaces. In an effort to prevent the spread of infections, healthcare facilities must conduct decontamination procedures in the rooms as frequently as possible.
One example of a room where such contaminants are prevalent is an inpatient hospital room. Surfaces such as tray tables, bed rails, and television remote controls frequently come into direct contact with patients during their stay in the room. These surfaces should be decontaminated frequently to avoid a buildup of contaminants and minimize the risk of spreading an infection from the patient to another person who may come into contact with the surfaces. However, manually decontaminating such rooms is labor intensive, requiring personnel to adhere to strict guidelines governing the use of liquid disinfectants. Further, depending on the surfaces being decontaminated, it may not be practical to provide the entirety of the surfaces with liquid disinfectants in compliance with those guidelines.